towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jadekaisers Training - Licht
center|350px Jadekaisers Training ist eine Reihe von Kurzgeschichten, in denen erzählt wird wie Toa Jadekaiser sein Training auf der Insel Kyoshi beginnt und beendet, doch das Training endet mit einer besonderen Überraschung und mit einem großen Disaster. Dies ist Teil 5 der 9-Teiligen Geschichte. ---- (Knüpft direkt an das Ende von Jadekaisers Training - Wasser an!) Hier und dort erhob sich eine Wasserfontäne aus dem Dschungel. Hera saß am Eingang des Großen Lichttempels und starrte auf den Dschungel, sie hatte Jakar schon seit Tagen erwartet und nun war er gekommen. Nun stand sie auf und aktivierte ihre Elementarkräfte, sofort wurde es so hell, dass die ganze Insel für einige Momente in Tageslicht gehüllt war. "Hmm... ich schätze das ist meine nächste Station." jammerte Jakar, als er die Quelle der enormen Helligkeit entdeckte, eine Toa. Jakar erklomm den Berg, auf dem der Große Lichttempel thronte und sah eine Toa in strahlender Rüstung vor sich. "Hai, mein Name ist Jakar." "Ich weiß wer du bist! Du bist spät!" zischte die Toa und schleuderte einen Lichtblitz auf Jakar, dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen. "Ein einfaches Hallo hätte auch genügt!" rief Jakar, während er sein Gleichgewicht suchte. "Wir sind nicht hier um Freundschaft zu schließen! Wir sind hier, damit ich dir etwas beibringen kann!" schrie die Toa und leitete einen Lichtstrahlen durch ihre Waffe, direkt auf Jakar zu. Dieser erstellte eine Eiswand, die den Lichtstrahl reflektierte. Die Toa absorbierte das Licht und erstellte eine Lichtdruckwelle, die Jakar zu Boden warf. "Als Toa des Lichts hätte ich dich netter eingeschätzt!" sagte Jakar, während er wieder aufstand. "Und dir merkt man an, dass du kein Toa des Lichts bist! Als Toa des Lichts weiß ich über die Gefahren in den Schatten bescheid! Ich weiß welche Bedrohungen in der Dunkelheit lauern, und genau deshalb musst du die Reflexe eines Toa wie mir haben!" "Beruhige dich doch erst mal, danach können wir immernoch lernen!" "Jakar, du verstehst es nicht! Du hast es mit etwas bösem zu tun, das nicht darauf warten wird, bis du fertig bist die Elemente zu erlernen! Das Böse schlägt zu, wenn du es am wenigsten und gleichzeitig am meißten erwartest!" schrie die Toa und richtete ihre Waffe auf Jakar. "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Was glaubst du etwa? Was glaubst du, wer beobachtet hat was mit Kyoshi passierte als sie gegen das dir drohende Unheil gekämpft hatte? Ich habe gesehen was mit ihr passiert ist, und dasselbe Schicksal sollst du nicht teilen!" schrie die Toa wutentbrannt. Jakar fühlte sich als würde die Zeit anhalten als er diese Worte hörte, diese Worte... sie weckten erinnerungen in seinem Unterbewusstsein... Auf ein mal sah er Bilder in seinem Kopf, so klar als würden sie in diesem Moment vor seinem Auge passieren. Erinnerungen "Wer ist euer Bürgermeister?" ''"Ich!" Sagte ein Toa des Eises, der im Türrahmen stand. Der Toa näherte sich Dume. ''"Ich kenne einen Weg diesen Toa wieder zu einem Wesen des Lichts zu machen. Und ich will dir gerne helfen. Es ist so lange her seitdem ich einen Toa oder Turaga gesehen habe, sag Turaga, wo sind die Toa?" ''Dume sah dem Toa des Eises lange in die Augen. "Sind... Sind hier im südlichen Kontinent keine Toa?" ''"Nein, meine Brüder wurden vor langer Zeit auf befehl eines Toa Kuhul auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel gebracht." '' ---- ''"Kanohi Ahika, Maske der Absorbation!" Sagte Jadekaiser und richtete seine Eislanze auf Teridax und feuerte einen Eisstrahl auf ihn, die Eissplitter durchbohten seine Rüstung, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. ''"Ihr Narren, ihr könnt nichts töten, das eigentlich gar nicht existiert! Ich bin so eine Art Luft in einer Rüstung!" ''"Luft!" Schrie Tuyet, das ist die Lösung. Sie setzte ihre Kanohi Kira ein und erhielt auch sogleich eine Vision. Teridax lag auf dem Boden, rund um ihn war alles still. Ein Teil von einer Art Eisskulptur oder eines Eisblocks stand neben ihm und eine Gestalt entfernte sich von ihm. Die Vision verschwand. Tuyet sah sich in der Gegend um. ''"Jadekaiser! Lock ihn zu Nidhiki!" Schrie Tuyet. Jadekaiser fragte sich zuerst was es bringen sollte Teridax zum eingefrorenen Nidhiki zu bringen, aber er musste Tuyet vertrauen, egal was sie getan hatte. Jadekaiser lockte ihn zu Nidhiki, da konnte er sich es zusammenreimen, Nidhiki war in seiner Angriffspose eingefroren, wenn er es richtig anstellte und die Klinge in an der richtigen Stelle traf, hatten sie gewonnen. Stille, niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen. Jadekaiser lockte Teridax zu Nidhiki und an der richtigen Stelle zerstörte er das Eis. Nidhiki fiel auf Teridax und die routierenden Klingen der Luftschneider zerstörten seine Rüstung. Eine grüne Wolke stieg auf und ein Schrei war über die ganze Insel zu hören. Sieg! Teridax war besiegt. Sofort fror Jadekaiser, Nidhiki wieder ein. Langsam näherten sich die Truppen der Toa Inika. '' ---- ''"Tut mir leid. Aber ich bin gar nicht in deinem tollen Olda Nui, oder meinst du das an deiner Hochzeit? Hör zu, das wollte ich wirklich nicht^^, aber naja ich brauchte ein Druckmittel, und da haben die Kaldri schon einmal gut vorgearbeitet!" ''"Du... du... du hast Naho getötet?" Stammelte Jadekaiser fassungslos. ''"Ja, es war wirklich schwer gegen den Bund der Kaldri und dir anzukämpfen, doch mein Hass gegen dich war stärker, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass mein Plan nicht in erfüllung gehen kann, diesen Gefallen will ich dir nur erwiedern, indem ich Olda Nui übernehme. Im austausch bekommt ihr Naho, Kailani und Lhikan... Lebend!" (Rückblende - Ende) Jakar öffnete die Augen und sah die Toa des Lichts vor sich. "Mein Name ist Hera, und ich gratuliere dir, du hattest innere Erleuchtung, die du nun auch nach außenheraus erstrahlen lässt." sagte Hera. Jakar sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sein ganzer Körper von Licht umgeben war. "Ich danke dir... doch meine Vision hat mir den Schlüssel zu meinem Sieg gezeigt... ich muss den Schatten besiegen, auch genannt Teridax! Und dazu werde ich das Element Schatten beherrschen müssen! Und ich werde herausfinden wer diese Toa sind, denn sie scheinen mir einst viel bedeutet zu haben!" "Sieh dich vor, wenn du Schatten erlernen willst musst du deine Licht-Seite unterdrücken, was in einem inneren Kampf oder noch schlimmer in einem Hordika enden kann!" warnte Hera. Jakar machte sich auf den Weg, er drehte sich nicht um aber sprach noch einen Satz zu Hera: "Ich habe keine Angst davor!" sagte er und drehte sich um, Hera war verschwunden. Er lief weiter, bemerkte aber nicht die Augen, die jeden seiner Schritte verfolgten. Jadekaisers Training - Schatten - Teil 6! Charaktere Bild:Toa_Olda_Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Bild:Hera.jpg|Hera Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte